fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Disneyland Resort Adventures U
Disneyland Resort Adventures U is a Wii U Exclusive Game Made by Disney Interactive That is like Kinect Disneyland Adventures but it has newer things that are in Disneyland Now that weren't in there before. The Game will be announced at a Nintendo Direct sometime in the Beginning of 2015 and will be released on July 17th 2015 for Disneyland's 60th Anniversary. Features You Create a Character, Boy or Girl, and you get to Dress him/her up, but unlike Kinect Disneyland Adventures, you can name your Character. So the talking ticket from Kinect Disneyland Adventures returns once again voiced by Roger Craig Smith. And in this game, you can not only explore Disneyland, but also Disney's California Adventure! In Disneyland Park you can meet Characters like Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, and also Characters that weren't in Kinect Disneyland Adventures like Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, and Princesses like Pocahontas, Mulan, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna and Elsa. You can even meet Jack Sparrow, Marry Poppins and Bert. In California Adventure, You can ride The Little Mermaid, Ariel's Undersea Adventure, and experience Ariel's story. You can even ride California Screamin, Toy Story Mania while shrunken down to the size of a toy and more! You can easily switch from Park to Park by either going to the Disneyland Map and selecting the entrance and going to Disney's California Adventure Park, or by selecting A button on the pause menu that says Switch Park, and it will show you which park you are at and it will ask you if you really want to switch parks and you say yes or no. Places and their features Disneyland Park Main Street U.S.A. Emporium Horse Drawn Carriages Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln Mickey's Soundsational Parade Disneyland Railroad Main Street Cinema Fantasyland Mad Hatter's Tea Party Alice in Wonderland Pinocchio's Daring Journey Snow White's Scary Adventures Peter Pan's Flight Mr. Toad's Wild Ride Fantasy Faire Mickey and the Magical Map Casey Jr. Circus Train King Arthur Carousel Matterhorn Bobsleds Storybook Land Canal Boats Tomorrowland Autopia Space Mountain Star Tours: The Adventures Continue Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters Finding Nemo: Submarine Voyage Frontierland Big Thunder Mountain Railroad Billy Hill and the Hillbillies Big Thunder Ranch Fantastic! Frontierland Shootin Exposition Pirate's Lair on Tom Sawyer Island Adventureland The Enchanted Tiki Room Jungle Cruise Tarzan's Treehouse Indiana Jones and the Temple of The Forbidden Eye New Orleans Square Pirates of the Caribbean Haunted Mansion Critter Country Splash Mountain The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Mickey's Toontown Mickey's House Minnie's House Donald 's Boat Goofy's Playhouse Chip n' Dale Treehouse Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin Gadget's Go Coaster Disney's California Adventure Paradise Pier Mickey's Fun Wheel California Screamin' Toy Story Mania! The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure Golden Zephyr Games of the Boardwalk Jumpin' Jellyfish King Triton's Carousel Silly Symphony Swings Moody's Sky School Buena Vista Street Red Car Trolley Pacific Wharf The Bakery Tour Condor Flats Soarin' Over California Hollywood Land Monsters Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! MuppetVision 3D Sorcerer's Workshop Turtle Talk with Crush The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror Grizzly Peak Grizzly River Run Redwood Creek Challenge Trail A Bug's land Flik's Flyers Francis' Ladybug Boogie Heimlich's Chew Chew Train It's Tough to be a Bug! Princess Dot Puddle Park Tuck and Roll's Drive 'Em Buggies Cars Land Radiator Springs Racers Luigi's Flying Tires Mater's Junkyard Jamboree Sarge's Surplus Hut This Game will have way more stuff than Kinect Disneyland Adventures did, and it will definitely save the Wii U. A Wii U Deluxe Set Bundle with a Sleeping Beauty Castle Gamepad will be released on the day of the normal game's release. Disneyland Characters *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Scrooge McDuck *Max Goof *Goofy *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Pluto *Chip and Dale *Clarice *Snow White *The Prince *The Seven Dwarfs *Pinocchio *Jiminy Cricket *Geppetto *The Blue Fairy *Br'er Rabbit *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Fairy God Mother *Alice *White Rabbit *Mad Hatter *March Hare *Queen of Hearts *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Wendy Darling *Captain Hook *Aurora *Prince Phillip *Mary Poppins *Bert *The Four Penguins *Mowgli *Baloo *King Louie *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Roo *Tigger *Eeyore *Rabbit *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Ariel *Eric *Belle *Beast *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Jack Skellington *Sally *Pocahontas *John Smith *Tiana *Naveen *Rapunzel *Flynn Rider *Captain Jack Sparrow *Angelica Teach *Black Barty *Madame Leota *Constance Hatchaway *Ezra the Skeleton *Phineas the Traveler *Gus the Prisoner *The Singing Busts *Hatbox Ghost Disney California Adventure Characters *Hercules *Megara *Mulan *Shang *Mushu *Tarzan *Jane Porter *Terk *Jim Hawkins *Milo *Kida *Lilo *Stitch *Wreck-it Ralph *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Anna *Elsa *Kristoff *Olaf *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Woody *Bo Peep *Jessie *Buzz Lightyear *Little Green Men *Stinky Pete *Mike *Sully *Mr. Incredible *Mrs. Incredible *Frozone *Merida *Phineas *Ferb Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Disney Games Category:Disneyland Games Category:Disney (series) Category:Wii U Games Category:2015